LittleBigPlanet 2 Music
Music featured in LittleBigPlanet 2. All LittleBigPlanet Music is fully compatible with the sequel. Linear Music Main Game *'Sleepyhead' (Instrumental) by Passion Pit *'Infotain Me' by Ochre *'Vision One' (Instrumental) by Röyksopp *'Ghosts' by Ladytron *'Rock Your Body Rock' (Original Little Big Edit) by Ferry Corsten *'Whoever Brings The Night' (Instrumental) by Nightwish *'I Have Changed' by HP Riot *'Limehouse Blues' by Esquivel and His Orchestra *'New Family' by Plaid *'Disco Divertimento' by Daniel Pemberton *'Batteroo' by The Planet Rockers *'What Are You Waiting For' (Instrumental) by MLCD Little Cheap Dictaphone *'A Go Go' by Trüby Trio *'Planetarium' by Squarepusher *'Mahalageasca (Felix B Jaxxhouz Dub)' by Mahala Rai Banda *'Silver Surfer, Ghost Rider Go!!!' by Trentemøller *'Finale' from 'The Gadfly Suite', Op. 97a by Dmitri Shostakovich *'A Fifth Of Beethoven' by Walter Murphy *'Also Sprach Zarathustra, Op.30' (Theme from '2001: A Space Odyssey') by Richard Strauss / Performed by Ray McVay and His Orchestra *'Automaton' by Lorn *'Elevate This' by Kenneth Young *'Disco Shmisco' by Kenneth Young Toy Story Level Kit * 'Toy Story Main Theme' by Winifred Phillips * 'Toy Story Space Theme' by Winifred Phillips The Muppets Premium Level Kit * 'Muppets Theme' by Sam Pottle and Jim Henson * 'Muppets Theme Stinger' by Sam Pottle and Jim Henson Tearaway Competition Pack * 'Sogport Song (Instrumental)' from Tearaway™ by Kenneth Young Interactive Music Main Game *'Da Vinci Tutorial Interactive Music' by Kenneth Young *'Da Vinci's Hideout Interactive Music' by Richard Jacques *'Victoria's Laboratory Interactive Music' by Winifred Phillips *'The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Interactive Music' by Richard Jacques *'Avalonia Interactive Music' by Keith Tenniswood *'Eve's Asylum Interactive Music' by Winifred Phillips *'The Cosmos Interactive Music' by Richard Jacques Toy Story Level Kit * 'Toy Story Western Theme' by Winifred Phillips LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack: Rise of the Cakeling * 'Cakeling's Revenge' IntMusic by Richard Jacques * Happy Happy Land IntMusic by Richard Jacques * 'The Forest' IntMusic by Richard Jacques * 'The Vault' IntMusic by Richard Jacques The Muppets Premium Level Kit * 'Circus Fandango' by Richard Jacques * 'Deep Space Sonata' by Richard Jacques * 'Big Boss Bossa Nova' by Richard Jacques LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack * 'Escape from San Crispin' by Winifred Phillips * 'Hen-o-morph Encounter' by Winifred Phillips * The Pleasure of Treasure' by Winifred Phillips The Nightmare Before Christmas Level Kit * 'Sleepy Hallows' by Chris Green DC Comics Premium Level Pack * 'On Thin ice' by Mark Rutherford * 'Power Trip' by Richard Jacques * 'Laugh 'Til You Drop' by Richard Jacques * 'Beyond The Call Of Duty' by Mark Rutherford * 'Through the Fire' by Tobias Lilja Cinematic Music Main Game *'Absolute Power' by Paul Thomson *'Aura of Awesome' by Paul Thomson *'Cosmic Drift' by Paul Thomson *'Disaster Strikes' by Paul Thomson *'Disaster Strikes' Stinger by Paul Thomson *'Frantic' by Paul Thomson *'Go Get 'em' by Paul Thomson *'Heavenly Choirs' Stinger by Paul Thomson *'Heroic Fanfare' by Paul Thomson *'Honour' by Paul Thomson *'Horror Stinger' by Paul Thomson *'Jolly Journey' by Paul Thomson *'Light Speed' by Paul Thomson *'Love' by Paul Thomson *'Meanies' by Paul Thomson *'Meanies' Stinger by Paul Thomson *'Panic' by Paul Thomson *'Peace and Quiet' by Paul Thomson *'Reassurance' by Paul Thomson *'Regal Fanfare' Stinger 1 by Paul Thomson *'Regal Fanfare' Stinger 2 by Paul Thomson *'Sadness' by Paul Thomson *'Sinister' Stinger 1 by Paul Thomson *'Sinister' Stinger 2 by Paul Thomson *'Space Cadet' by Paul Thomson *'Space' by Paul Thomson *'Suspense' by Paul Thomson *'Tension' by Paul Thomson *'The Big Reveal' by Paul Thomson *'The Future - Part 2' by Paul Thomson *'The Future' by Paul Thomson *'The Good Old Days' by Paul Thomson *'Victory' by Paul Thomson DC Comics Premium Level Pack * 'Superhero's Journey Stinger' by Mark Rutherford Sequenced Music Main Game *'Nice Degree' by Baiyon *'Wood Ringer' by Baiyon LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack: Rise of the Cakeling * 'An Occluded Corridor' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Axolotl Shuffle' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Dew Shimmers' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Fairytale Engine' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Mermahuataur Memory' by Jeremy Mayne * 'New Growth' by Jeremy Mayne * 'Ringworm' by Jeremy Mayne * 'The Shrew's Gambit' by Jeremy Mayne DC Comics Premium Level Pack * 'Beyond The Call Of Duty' (8-Bit Version) by Mark Rutherford (remixed by Daniel Stephenson) Unobtainable Music *'The Orb of Dreamers - The Cosmic Imagisphere' by The Daniel Pemberton TV Orchestra *'Left Bank Two' (Retro Remix) by Wayne Hill / Media Molecule *'The Pod - LBP2' by Kenneth Young Category:Music Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Music Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Music Category:Victoria's Laboratory Music Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow Music Category:Avalonia Music Category:Eve's Asylum Music Category:The Cosmos Music